


Svědek

by Kishikish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Friendship/Love, Gai came to fight with Itachi and Kisame sooner, Gai was also trapped into illusion, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi will need a hug :(, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Torture, comforting Gai, evil Itachi, powerless Gai
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikish/pseuds/Kishikish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co kdyby Gai dorazil do boje s Itachim dříve? Co kdyby na vlastní oči spatřil, jak krutý může Uchiha být, a co doopravdy udělal jeho drahému rivalovi.. </p><p>What if Gai came to the fight with Itachi sooner? What if he would seen on his own eyes how cruel can Uchiha be and what he has done to his dear rival..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Svědek

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, nepřemýšleli jste někdy, co všechno mohl Itachi Kakashimu provést během genjutsu? Absolutní moc nad Kashim, kdo by odolal? O:))   
> A Gai.., kdo jiný by se pak o Kakashimo měl starat, než naše oblíbená zelená šelma?

Poznal ho už z dálky. Nikdy neměl talent na zapamatování si jmen ostatních lidí, krom svých nejbližších samozřejmě, ale tuhle osobu poznával moc dobře.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Bývalý Kakashiho podřízený a následně i kapitán Anbu. Sasukeho bratr a v neposlední řadě také ten, který vyvraždil celý svůj klan a poté uprchl z vesnice. Už léta o něm neslyšel. Teď se však do Konohy vrátil, ale co bylo nejdůležitější, bojoval proti jeho přátelům. Viděl, jak nechal vybuchnout svůj vodní klon, a jak se Kakashi s Kurenai dostali do bezpečí na poslední chvíli.

Zamračil se. Věděl, že Itachi byl považován za génia jako byl jeho rival. Pouze s tím rozdílem, že Itachi byl pravý Uchiha. Jeho síla sharinganu byla daleko větší než Kakashiho a Gaie sevřelo nepříjemné tušení, že když se teď dva sharingany střetnou, tohle bude hrát důležitou roli.

Přistál vedle svých přátel zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Uchiha vykládal Kakashimu o nějaké technice Tsukuyimi. Gai ji samozřejmě neznal.

,,Gai! Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se ho Asuma.

,,Můj šestý smysl mi napovídal, že mí přátelé jsou v nebezpečí!“ vysvětlil Gai a pohledem si měřil soustředěného Uchihu. Na okamžik Itachi zavřel oči. V momentě, kdy je znovu otevřel, byl jeho pohled jiný, nebezpečnější.

,,A jak se zdá..“

,,Zavřete všichni oči! Hned!“ křikl po nich najednou Kakashi a Asuma s Kuenai ho poslechli. Gai však ne.

,,Vím, jak bojovat proti sharinganu Kakashi! Pomůžu ti..“

,,Ty to nechápeš, tohle je něco úplně jiného. Nebuď blázen a zavři oči!“ Gaie zarazilo, jak moc Kakashi naléhal. Itachiho však sledovat nepřestal. Nechtěl v tom svého rivala nechat..

,,Proti mé technice Tsukoyumi nemáš šanci ani ty, Kakashi-san,“ promluvil náhle Itachi. ,,Jedině pravý nositel sharinganu by mi dokázal vzdorovat.“

,,Sasuke?“ uniklo Kakashimu, ale pak se zarazil. Nemohl uniknout Itachimu pohledu.

,,Gaii!“ chtěl ještě varovat svého přítele, ale už bylo pozdě. Svět kolem nich se zatočil, barvy se smíchaly v červeno-černý odstín. Už nestáli na řece, ale v Itachiho světě Tsukoyumi. Nebylo tam nic. Jen černo-červené mraky a Itachi s katanou v ruce. Kakashi si zoufale uvědomil, že je pevně připoután k dřevěnému kříži. Co ho však vyděsilo daleko víc, bylo to, že Gai byl též chycen Itachiho technikou. Byl připoután zády k nějaké zdi a ve tváři měl zmatený výraz.

,,Zajímalo by mě,“ začal Itachi, tónem chladným jako byla ocel jeho katany, ,,jak dlouho tohle dokážeš vydržet, když nejsi pravý nositel sharinganu.“ S posledním slovem mu katana projela hrudí. Kakashi překvapeně vykřikl.

,,Kakashi!“ vykřikl Gai zděšeně ze svého místa. Byl spoutaný jen pár metrů od místa, kde Uchiha držel jeho rivala. Všechno viděl moc dobře. Srdce se mu málem zastavilo, když Itachiho meč projel Kakashiho tělem. Přece ho nemůže jen tak zabít

! Kakashi se zhluboka nadechl, aby se vzpamatoval. Bolest, v oblasti, kde ho Itachi bodl, zůstávala, ale jinak mu to nijak neublížilo.

,,Genjutsu..,“ uvědomil si náhle.

,,Ve světě Tsukuyimi kontroluji čas i prostor,“ Itachi zabodl svou katanu nemilosrdně do Kakashiho znovu. Stříbrovlásek to tentokrát čekal. Snažil se nevykřiknout tak nahlas, ale když se ostří zabodlo do jeho břicha podruhé, potřetí a pak i počtvrté, zmučeně vykřiknul.

,,Kakashi! Itachi přestaň s tím! Dost!“ křičel z povzdálí Gai, který mohl jen zoufale sledovat Itachiho chladnokrevné počínání. Snažil se osvobodit, ale železné okovy na jeho zápěstí ho držely příliš pevně. Itachi si Gaie vůbec nevšímal. Jeho krvavé oči propalovaly svoji oběť stejně intenzivně, jako jeho katana probodávala jouninovu hruď.

,,Po následujících 72 hodin do tebe budu zabodávat tenhle meč.“ Gaiovy se hrůzou rozšířily zorničky a jeho srdce se rozbušilo. Tohle nesmí dovolit!

,,A možná.. i něco jiného,“ ušklíbl se Uchiha a znovu svůj meč zabodl do Kakashiho těla. Ten jen vykřikl, snažíc se nepoddat té bolesti a rozumně přemýšlet.

,,Je to.. jen iluze,“ oddechoval namáhavě a po tváři mu stékaly kapičky potu.

,,I když tohle je iluze,“ přisvědčil mu Itachi chladně a bodl, ,,tak ta bolest se od té skutečné vůbec neliší. Jak dlouho si myslíš, že tohle vydržíš?“ Najednou se vedle Itachiho objevila jeho přesná kopie, také s katanou v ruce a chladným úšklebkem na tváři. Oba dva zabodli svůj meč současně. Kakashimu se z hrdla vydral žalostný výkřik.

Gai roztřeseně sledoval počínání před sebou. Jeho zápěstí už byla krvavá od námahy, kterou vynaložil na osvobození se. Nebylo to však k ničemu. Pouta ho držela příliš pevně. Jeho síla se ztratila. Dávalo to smysl, byl v Itachiho světě, těžko zde bude mít stejnou moc jako ve skutečnosti. Ale nedokázal se jen tak dívat na tu zvrácenost před jeho očima.

,,Přestaň!“ křičel zoufale, ,,přestaň! Tohle je ubohý! Bojuj s námi férově!“ zkoušel Gai zapůsobit na čest. Itachi se k němu poprvé otočil.

,,Očividně jsi to nepochopil, Gai-san. Tohle je můj způsob boje,“ pronesl Itachi ledově neukazujíc jedinou známku jiné emoce.

,,A vy jste prohráli.“ Několikrát bodl do stříbrovlasého jounina, aby jeho bolestné výkřiky potvrdily jeho pravdu. Gai zoufale zavrtěl hlavou.

,,To ne.. Kakashi,“ zašeptal a srdce se mu úzkostně svíralo, když viděl svého drahého rivala v bolestech. Kakashi těžce oddechoval, hlavu měl sklopenou a pěsti křečovitě sevřené.

_Jak dlouho tohle potrvá?!_

,,71 hodin 59 minut a 59 vteřin zbývá.“

Gaiovy se náhle zastavilo srdce nad tou krutou větou. Studený mráz mu přeběhl po zádech a na okamžik se zapomněl nadechnout.

,,To ne, to není možné..“ zašeptal si pro sebe, snažící sám sebe o tom přesvědčit. Kakashi na tom byl podobně. Těžce zvedl hlavu a nevěřícně na Itachiho hleděl.

,,Jenom.. jenom sekunda z toho všeho?“ zašeptal a Itachi se jen chladně usmál. Pak ve svém týrání pokračoval.

Gai si nikdy v životě nepřipadal tak zoufale a poraženě jako právě teď. Vidět Kakashiho v bolestech a slyšet jeho křik mu trhalo srdce. A nemít šanci mu pomoct, nemoct zastavit Itachiho kruté počínání, bylo pro Gaie to nejhorší možné mučení. Tisíckrát raději by si s Kakashim místo vyměnil, než být svědkem toho, jak mu Itachi ubližuje. Snažil se Itachiho přemluvit, aby toho nechal. Naléhal, vyhrožoval, nabízel se, aby si vzal jeho místo Kakashiho, ale Uchiha ho neposlouchal. Zřídka se po něm jen ohlédl. Hleděl si své oběti. Nemilosrdně zajížděl do Kakshiho těla mečem znova a znovu. Jen málokdy mu dal pár vteřin na oddych. Takhle to trvalo hodiny. Gaiovy to připadalo jako věčnost.

,,67 hodin 35 minut 20 sekund zbývá.“

Jeho hlas byl monotónní a chladný jako v každé jiné sekundě. Teď však ve svém týrání nepokračoval. Sklopil meč a stříbrovlasého jounina si soustředěně prohlížel.

Kakashi měl přivřené oči a těžce trhaně oddechoval. Špatně se mu dýchalo. Jeho celé tělo bolelo tak, jako nikdy. Krk měl ztuhlý, zápěstí a kotníky rozedřené do krve z železných pout, které byly až příliš pevně utažené. Nohy ani necítil, jak je měl v křeči, ale nejhorší byla oblast jeho břicha, boků a žeber. Měl pocit, jako kdyby jeho vnitřní orgány byly v jeho těle rozmixovány. Každý pohyb, i když jen nepatrné škubnutí, mu přineslo novou vlnu agónie z poraněných míst. A pak se stalo něco nečekaného.

Pouta cvakla a uvolnila se. Kakashi tvrdě dopadl na podlahu. Zasténal, ale nepokoušel se zvedat. Itachiho ruce byly rychlejší než jeho myšlenky. Svlékl mu vestu a ochrannou čelenku. Kakashi se nikterak nebránil. Neměl sílu. Přál si zavřít oči a utéct odsud pryč. Až Gaiův hlas ho vrátil zpátky do reality.

,,Bastarde! Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“ Itachi si zelenou šelmu chladně změřil, pak se ušklíbl.

,,Myslíš si, že nevyužiju příležitosti? Ošukat slavného kopírovacího ninju a vidět jeho tvář, kdo by odolal?“ vysmál se mu Uchiha zcela otevřeně.

Kakashi ztuhl. Vážně slyšel tyhle slova?!

,,Itachi, tohle je zvrácený!“ oponoval mu Gai roztřeseně. Nečekal, že by něco mohlo být horší než Itachiho katana.

,,Tohle už je za hranice! Nemáš právo takhle pošpinit jeho čest!“ křičel Gai dál.

,,Chm,“ odfrkl si Uchiha, ,,co je čest, Gai-san? Vyvraždil jsem celý svůj klan, myslíš si, že mi ještě záleží na něčí cti?!“ Aniž čekal na odpověď, otočil bezbranného jounina na záda. Prsty mu zajel pod masku a stáhl látku dolů.

,,Ne!“ zaprotestoval Kakashi, ale bylo pozdě. Jeho obličej byl odhalený.

,,Tak krásný,“ rozplýval se Itachi a prsty po obličeji přejel, zastavil se u výrazného znaménka na levé straně tváře. Kakashi se zachvěl a snažil se odvrátit stranou, ale Itachi ho nenechal. Sehnul se k němu a dravě si ukořistil polibek.

,,Nech ho na pokoji! Přestaň! Za tohle zaplatíš!“ křičel Gai čím dál víc zuřivěji a beznadějně lomcoval s pouty. Itachi se po chvíli odvrátil.

,,Chtěl by si to sám zkusit, Gai-san?“ Itachi si ho pobaveně prohlížel.

,,Je vskutku neodolatelný.“

,,Bastarde!“

Itachi se však nenechal odradit. Rychle si poradil i se zbytkem Kakashiho oblečení, dokud před ním kopírovací ninja neležel úplně nahý. Itachi se pak potěšeně zvedl, aby se sám vysvlékl. Kakashi se zoufale stočil do klubíčka a zavřel oči. Snažil si představit, že se tohle neděje. Že je někde úplně jinde. Avšak chlad, který se mu rozlézal po nahém těle, byl příliš živým důkazem, že tohle je skutečnost. Skutečnost v iluzi. Cítil, jak se mu do očí derou slzy. Nechtěl je nechat stéct. Nechtěl udělat Itachimu ještě větší potěšení. Už tak ho zlomil dost. Vidět ho ještě brečet, ne, to Kakashi nechtěl dovolit. Nechtěl to dovolit ani kvůli Gaii, kterého slyšel křičet jakoby zdálky.

Uvědomoval si, že je jeho přítel tady. Že to všechno vidí. Kakashi si nemohl pomoct, ale styděl se za sebe. Za to, jak slabý vlastně je.. Nedokázal před tímhle Gaie uchránit. Jediné, co ho dokázalo potěšit, byl fakt, že ho Itachi nemučí stejně jako jeho. Pak už ucítil ty studené ruce, které ho nutily otočit se na záda. Kakashi nechtěl, ale byl proti nim naprosto bezmocný. Když se pak tytéž ruce objevily u jeho stehen, Kakashi se snažil kopat a setřást je pryč. Panika se ho začínala zmocňovat, když ruce nemizely. Silnější stisk ho donutil nohy rozevřít a Kakashi slyšel sám sebe, jak říká: ,,Ne, _tohle ne_!“

Itachi však pokračoval. Ledové ruce se ocitly na jeho zadních půlkách, a když jeden hubený prst pronikl dovnitř do jeho těla, Kakashiho dech se zadrhl. Bolelo to. A nejen fyzicky. Tentokrát i na duši se mu vyryl nový šrám. Cítil, jak Itachi proniká svými prsty hlouběji a tím i ničí veškeré Kakashiho vnitřní bariéry, přes které se dřív nedostal. Pak už to nebyly jen prsty. Něco většího se do něj snažilo proniknout. Kakashiho tělo bylo napjaté a stažené k obraně. Avšak Itachiho hrubá síla dokázala prorazit i to. Na jeden mocný příraz se zabořil do jouninova úzkého otvoru. Uchiha zasténal za doprovodu srdcervoucího výkřiku.

,,Nečekal jsem, že budeš takhle úzký, Kakashi-san. Je tohle snad tvoje poprvé?“ Kakash lapající po dechu zahanbeně odvrátil obličej stranou a skousnul si ret. Ponížení mu hořelo ve tvářích a štípalo ho v očích. Tohle bylo jeho _poprvé_ , ale on to odmítal Itachimu potvrdit nahlas.

Když Itachi začal tvrdě a nemilosrdně přirážet, Kakashi si zakryl oči. Cítil, jak mu po tváří stékají slzy. Bolestné výkřiky se mu draly přes rty a on nedokázal všechno držet zpátky. Zvlášť když Itachi nasadil brutální tempo, kdy do něj bolestivě hluboko přirážel, jakoby byl hadrová panenka.

Kakashi nebyl jediný, komu z očí stékaly slzy. Gai už je v sobě také nemohl dál potlačovat. Slzy jako hrachy se mu valily přes jeho drsné tváře. Vidění se mu rozmazávalo, ale přesto, to všechno slyšel. Kakashiho výkřiky a Itachiho sténání. Nedokázal si představit horší noční můru.

Itachi se nedržel zpátky. Přirážel hluboko a nemilosrdně. Věděl, že svému bývalému kapitánovi způsobuje čistou agónii. V normálním světě by už Kakashiho stehna byla dávno potřísněná krví kvůli jeho hrubému zacházení. Tady však ne. Zranění se sama celila zpátky, ale bolest tam zůstávala. Trvalo to pár minut, než se jeho semeno rozlilo v zneužitém konečníku. Pak z Kakashiho vystoupil.

,,67 hodin 32 minut a 43 sekund zbývá,“ pronesl chladně a pozoroval třesoucího jounina. Byl stočený do klubíčka, rukama si zakrýval své uslzené oči a snažil se tlumit své bolestné sténání.

,,Jak můžeš?! Za tohle tě zabiju! Slyšíš?!“ křičela na něho zelená šelma, ale Uchiha si ho nevšímal. Naopak ke Gaiovému zděšení se znovu sklonil ke třesoucímu se stříbrovláskovi. Rukama mu přejel po těle, od vlasů až po stehna a vychutnával si úzkostné chvění, které tím vyvolával.

,,Připravený na další kolo, Kakashi-san?“


End file.
